


Compromises

by MaetheMage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, So I took the plunge, Some of that too, Yaoi, and slight bondage, nobody else was writing RyouMarx, soooo much yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaetheMage/pseuds/MaetheMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma and Marx are arguing about who gets to top in bed. They have always argued about it and never got to go anywhere further than that. Until one night, Ryouma suggested they have a "fight for dominance" sort of thing in bed to see who will be the one to lead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote headcanons of RyouMarx on my shared Tumblr blog and decided to turn it into a fanfic.  
> I never published a fanfic before so hopefully it'll turn out good maybe =w=  
> Don't like yaoi, don't read. Wouldn't want you to get disgusted, eh?  
> This may suck since it's my first time writing a fanfic so don't hate me ;3;

Ryouma and Marx always fought about who gets to take the initiative in bed. With all this nonstop arguing, they never got around to it and end up get mad each other. Neither the two will agree to take the bottom role as both of them don't want to show the other what weakness they possess.

"I should top because I'm a lot stronger than you!" Argued Ryouma, refusing to be submissive. "How would you know? I could be a lot stronger than you think." Marx fought back, who also doesn't want to be seen as a prey. The argument went on for another ten minutes until Ryouma came up with a compromise.

"Why don't we wrestle for it instead? Ryouma suggested. Marx paused at his words and looked at Ryouma with a confused face.

"...Wrestle?" he started as if he doesn't know what that meant. "What do you mean by that?"

Ryouma started to get into a more formal explanation. "What I'm saying is that we could wrestle to see which one of us is much more stronger than Marx stared at Ryouma with disbelief. "You want to wrestle out our argument...?" He questioned, still not believing what Ryouma said. "Well, yeah...if that's okay with you," Ryouma answered, stealing a quick kiss on Marx's lips. 

Marx let out a low groan from the sudden kiss. Ryouma chuckled from the latter's reaction. "I suppose we could if it helps break up our argument." Marx decided after awhile of thinking it over. Ryouma grinned and initiated his first move by reconnecting his lips to Marx to a much longer kiss while trying to strip him of his clothing. He nearly succeeded with getting Marx's clothes off. Just forgetting to pull down his undergarments. Marx retaliated. He pushed Ryouma down on the bed as he ripped Ryouma's clothes off and started to plant kisses all over Ryouma's chest. Ryouma, was also left in his undergarments "Are you ready to give in now~?" he asked almost innocently, looking down at Ryouma

Ryouma merely smirked. Impressed with Marx trying to dominate him, but still won't let him top this round. He wants to be the one messing him up. Gods, he wants to hear him scream his name. "Heh...you may have caught me, but I'm not going to let you have your way that easily~". He uses one hand to pull down Marx's body to his own and started to ravish his neck. Kissing, sucking, and nibbling at the flesh. In the meantime, one of his hands traveled down Marx's abdomen down to his lower regions, as he starts to fondle at the sensitive area.

A moan elicited from Marx's mouth, stopping him from his tracks. Once he was distracted, Ryouma flipped their positions and pinned Marx down on the bed. As Ryouma used one of his hands to hold him down, he used the other to search the nightstand drawer for a piece of rope. When successful, he quickly tied down Marx's hands to the headboard, proud of the display before him.

"Untie me this instant, Ryouma!" Commanded Marx, struggling from the binds. Ryouma made sure that the ropes will hold him down good. He grinned and gave Marx a chaste kiss, silencing him.

"I will untie you once you give in to me." Ryouma cooed, running a finger down Marx's toned chest resulting in a quiet gasp. "...I will never submit to you." He responded, still trying to struggle against the ropes, only leaving a few burns on his wrists which made Marx groan in pain.

Ryouma smirked before he swooped down to Marx's ear. "Then I guess you're gonna be stuck like this for awhile~" He whispered in a seductive tone, making Marx flinch before Ryouma moved away from his ear and started to travel back down to where his small clothes cover his manhood. 

"Ryouma, what are you-" But before Marx could finish his sentence. Ryouma swiftly took off Marx's underwear, revealing his cock. Without warning, he kissed the tip, making Marx gasp. Ryouma then started to lick the twitching member. Later then, he started to suck Marx off. Engulfing him as he moves his mouth up and down on his length, resulting Marx to become a moaning mess.

"Ngh...Ryouma..s-stop please...ah.." Marx moaned. Although he did ask for Ryouma to stop, he was obviously enjoying this too much. "I can tell that you enjoy this. So relax...I'm going to screw you over later, okay? Ryouma teased, continuing to suck on the member. He started to taste a salty substance and figured that it was precum.

''You bastard..." Marx growled, followed by a loud moan as he was feeling his climax coming close. "R-Ryouma, ah...I'm going to cum..!" Marx felt weak after his last sentence, considering of giving in so he can free his hands. However, that was Ryouma's signal to stop, pulling away from the aching member. Marx let out a low whine, panting, trying to catch his breath. Ryouma let out a chuckle and went back to the nightstand drawer, picked up a bottle of lube, and revealed the vile to his Marx. "You didn't think we were done, did you? I haven't even started yet~" He purred. But before he moved on, Ryouma took off his own underwear, revealing the standing erection as he tosses the piece of cloth to the side where all of their other clothes were.

Ryouma opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, lathering them up until he thinks that they were slick enough. He aligns one finger to Marx's entrance, caressing it before he easing his finger into him, causing another loud moan from the Nohrian's mouth. Since the two never got around to having sex, it was technically his first time feeling something like that inside him. Ryouma then started to move his finger slowly. It felt uncomfortable to Marx, but soon got used to it after awhile. Ryouma then entered another finger into him. This time, a mewl escaped Marx's lips. He wanted to cover his mouth, embarrassed by the sound he never thought would ever make. Unfortunately for him, he still has his hands tied together to the headboard. Ryouma flashed a sly smile with a look of amusement. He then had the idea of trying to find his prostate. He used his fingers to move faster into him, causing all sorts of moans to come out, but still hasn't found his prostate. 

His fingers then hit against a spot that caused Marx to make the same wail as he did earlier. Marx, now even more embarrassed than before. Ryouma smirked before realizing that he has found his sweet spot and started to thrust his fingers against that same spot, causing more beautiful noises to come out of the Nohrian.

"Ryouma..." He stated, another moan escaping him in between his sentence. "J-Just fuck me already..." He begged, now feeling even more pathetic. Ryouma obeyed pulled out his fingers. He took another portion of the lube, but this time slathered it on his length. But just before he was about to enter Marx again, he paused, his dick rubbing against his him, but not entering him. 

"W-What are you waiting? Just get it over with it already!" He yelled, desperate of his release.

"I will not be going anymore further until I hear you give in," Ryouma said, waiting for the other's answer. After a moment of silence, Marx groaned as he knew that it was too late to try to stop Ryouma from his tracks. "...Fine. I give up. Now, c-can you get to it already!?" He confessed with an impatient tone. Ryouma leaned over to Marx and gave him a short, yet passionate kiss. "Wish granted~" Ryouma then untied Marx's hands from the headboard. He felt the blood rushing to his hands as he was finally able to get into a more comfortable position.

Ryouma then aligned himself against Marx again and slowly thrusted into him, resulting in a loud, pained moan from the latter. It hurts a lot more now that he wasn't using his fingers. But it soon got more pleasurable. Ryouma waited until he sees a sign so he keep moving. In a minute, he saw Marx's head nod, figuring that that was the signal. He started to thrust into him slowly, moans spilling out of Marx's mouth as they speak.

It's been minutes, and Ryouma still couldn't relocate Marx's prostate. He decided that it was because he was still thrusting into him at a slow pace. Marx then gave Ryouma some "words of encouragement". "You think you can go anymore faster, you lobster?" Marx taunted. Being called a lobster really ticked off Ryouma. Without warning, he pounded into Ryouma harder, and faster, finally finding Marx's prostate making him practically scream(which he really hope didn't wake up any of the soldiers sleeping). "Ah! R-Ryouma..." he moaned, as pleasure fully took over his body. Ryouma started to feel his climax approaching. As for Marx, he too feels his climax coming. "Marx, I-I'm gonna come inside you...if that's okay with you..." Ryouma groaned, still keeping up with the pace he set for himself.

"I-I don't care...come inside me, Ryouma." Marx gasped, as he came, causing a mess on both of their stomachs. And within a few thrusts, Ryouma came deep inside of Marx, making sure that every last drop was inside him. They stayed in their position for awhile, but to them it felt like hours. Ryouma soon pulled out of Marx, and collapsed his body next to his as he gave Marx a peck on the cheek.

"I love you." Ryouma said, a smile forming on his face as he starts to drift into a deep sleep.

"..I love you too" Marx answered back. Him two, falling asleep next to his boyfriend, as they slept soundly through the night.


End file.
